My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate
by Akizu Miko
Summary: Akizu's new life in Konoha with Kiba couldn't get better. But her life gets turned upside down when she is literally sold by her old home country to the Kazekage. Fluffy citrus flavor. GaaraxOC
1. Remember

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 1 : Remembering**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any lyrics or characters except for Akizu.**

**This story starts out four years into the future.**

**--**

Sitting in his lap watching the sun disappear before the sand dunes, had become something they did on a daily basis now. It would only be a few more months until their first child would be born. He held her close to his chest while he lovingly caressed her stomach. Was this a forbidden love? No one thought that these two would become this close and this much in love. Although they were both young, they were wise way beyond their years. Him being only 19 and her 18, didn't effect them at all. Remembering back on that faithful day that they met, she began to zone out as she felt him nuzzle his face into her neck.

"Akizu look" He took her hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked ever so slightly and the brunette was overfilled with emotion.

"Auw Gaara it's kicking" He placed his hand over hers on her stomach. The petite girl barely showed that she was pregnant but if you felt her stomach you'd definitely know.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Akizu almost whispered. Gaara brushed her hair away from her neck with his hand. She let her head tilt just a little to the side allowing him to place sweet kisses on her neck.

"Yes. You were a rebel." He said playfully watching her eyes close in satisfaction. The Kazekage was no longer the quiet angst filled boy he once was. Akizu had taught him over the years how to open up.

"Yeah" She felt the collar around her neck. At first it was used to control her and to get Akizu to do what Gaara pleased. But now it was more of a symbol of their bond that had taken so many years to form.

"Why don't I take that off for you? I think you can handle the fire by now." He began to gently pull on the collar but was stopped by her hand.

"No, I like to wear it" She placed his hand on her leg and began to rub her stomach.

"Besides it was one of the first gifts you ever gave me." Her eyes fluttered a little and then closed.

"Let's go to sleep now, I'll help you get changed" He picked her up bridal style into the mansion they lived in. Even though she was pregnant she didn't weigh much at all.

"I don't need help getting-" She looked up at him for a second and saw the grin on his face. "Oh I see, you never change" She giggled into his chest.

--

4 years earlier

--

"Akizu you're boyfriend is here" Naruto called out from the front door.

"I'm coming you idiot!" Akizu called out fixing her hair. She was going out with Kiba again tonight. The two were very close friends but they weren't going out. It was more of a 'friends with benefits' relationship, but she deffinetly loved him. Akizu and Kiba belonged to the same clan; The Inuzuka Clan. They were basically in the same boat as Hinata and Neji except that they weren't related by blood so it was okay for them to hook up occasionally. They had to keep it a secret romance because Akizu wasn't accepted by The hidden leafs Inuzuka clan.

"Hey Kibaaa" Akizu walked toward the door were Kiba stood leaning against the frame staring the other way.

"Hey Akizu, you look very pretty today" Kiba was a gentleman to say the least. He held woman with the upper most respect. This didn't mean he could get a little out of hand at times; he always knew how to get Akizu roused up.

"Hey Akamaru" Akizu gave the little dog a pat on the head. "Kiroro come out, Akamaru's here!" She called out to her dog companion. Only a few seconds later Akamaru was knocked to the ground By Kiroro, a little black and white Chihuahua. Although surprising by her looks, Kiroro was very strong.

"Well Naruto I'm off" She gave her idiot of a friend a hug. Naruto and Akizu had lived together for about a year now and they were inseparable. Although Akizu was a bit younger, she was definitely the more responsible of the two of them.

"You two be good" Naruto laughed to himself as he closed the door.

**--**

**Story look familiar? I rewrote most of it because I didn't like the way it was turning out. I hope the people who read it before will continue reading this version. (it isn't really that different)**


	2. Taken

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 2: Taken**

**By Akizu Miko**

--

"You two be good" Naruto laughed to himself as he closed the door.

"So Akizu, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we can just hang around the park…" She gave him that little girl tug on his coat.

"Of course" He giggled while lacing his hand with hers as they began walking. The two dogs trailed behind them.

Walking through town they saw all the same familiar faces. Even though Akizu had only lived in Konoha for about a year she knew just about everyone. Akizu came from the land of fire. Their she was abused mentally and physically to no end because of the beast locked inside her. She hid all of her scars with bands or custom made shirts. Just as Naruto and Gaara had the kyuubi and Shukaku locked up in them, she had Keelala locked up inside her. Keelala was a three tailed fire cat who was much more dangerous. Akizu somehow made it to Konoha bruised and bleeding profusely. Her name basically meaning 'scarred' was a coincidence everyone thought. Although she never showed her bare back and no one knew why, they suspected it was just another secret of hers.

"Is here fine Akizu?" Kiba asked while sitting on the ground looking up at her.

"It's perfect!" She laid down next to him and looked up at the clouds.

"That cloud looks like a puppy!" She pointed right above them.

"Yeah it does" He tilted his head to the side not really seeing it. Akizu noticed and got closer to him so that their faces where touching.

"You see" She pointed again.

"Oh yeah! It really does." A puppy in the sky.

"Akizu, do you ever think about having a mate?" Kiba put an arm around her.

"Kiba…we've tried before" Akizu laid closer to him and gently let her hand play through his hair.

"I know… You have to be with another holder of a demon" He looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry Kiba, you know I would want to be you're mate in a heart beat" A tear slowly rolled down her face.

"Don't cry" Kiba wiped the tear away with his finger and then kissed her lips ever so softly. "It's not you're fault, besides…we can still be together"

She sat up with a sniffle. "Yeah" She smiled down at him and then saw someone approaching them.

"Sasuke!" Akizu ran up to him and glomped him to the floor.

"Damnit Akizu!" Sasuke tried to push her off. Ever since they met, Akizu had annoyed Sasuke to no end. She loved to tease him and make him blush. She purposely put her boobs get in his face; blood shot out of his nose.

"I missed you so much Sasuke" She said in a seductive voice as she got up.

"I just saw you yesterday!" He pouted and turned to Kiba.

"What's up" Kiba said from behind Akizu.

"I have something to tell Akizu from Lady Tsunade" Sasuke said wiping the blood from his nose.

"You need to meet her at the hokage tower right now" He said as he turned to walk away.

"Oh…Kiba I guess I'll see you later then" She turned back to him and gave him an apologetic look.

"It's okay, I'll see you later" He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close. Akizu giggled a little bit and gave him a nice goodbye kiss. He broke away but kissed her once more with some passion. "I love you" He turned away to leave with Akamaru.

"I love you too my little puppy" She called out grabbing Kiroro in her arms and walking toward the tower. Little did either of them know…the couple had just shared their last kiss in freedom.

--

Akizu Began to cry at what she had just heard. Tsunade tried to comfort her, but their was really nothing she could do for the girl.

_Another boy. Another life._

_Another happy ending, _

_and I'll be your life._

"Akizu there is nothing that I can do, since you are from the land of fire…they decided that you should be the mistress of the Kazekage, Gaara"

"B-but, I'm in love with Kiba! I don't even know Kazekage Gaara!" She began to cry even more when there was a knock on the door. Akizu looked up to see a boy about her age, probably older with blood red hair and the most handsome face she had probably ever seen. Her tears stopped immediately.

"Akizu this is Gaara, the Kazekage" Tsunade said while getting up to leave the room.

"N-nice to meet you Lord Kazekage" Akizu got up and bowed to her soon to be owner. She was scared that if she left a wrong first impression her new owner would treat her just like the people did in the village hidden in the fire. Although know one defined what her duties would be as a mistress, she figured it would consist of doing tasks for him; maybe keeping him company once in a while. Like his personal maid. Her definition was way off.

**--**

**If You want to see pictures of Akizu check out my deviantart acount! My user name is 'mimibabii'**


	3. Comfort

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

**By Akizu Miko**

**Thanks for favoriting my story 'Kazekage's Kitten'. Cute name by the way!**

**--**

He just stared at her for a second and looked down at the floor. "Let's go" He didn't seem to be that happy, but then again; she didn't know Gaara at all. Maybe he was just in a bad mood at the moment. Just maybe…

'So this is Gaara' Akizu looked at him for a second and began to blush when their eyes met. "Right away" She almost chocked on these words. Akizu wasn't one to give in and let someone rule over her. But first impressions are everything.

"Will I be able to go back to my house to get my stuff Kazekage M-master?" Akizu began to stutter when he just stared at her with a blank expressionless look. How did he manage to do that?

"After we will go straight to Suna" He noticed how uncomfortable she got when he looked at her expressionless. It wasn't exactly his fault though; Gaara didn't know how to deal with people. But a part of him liked that she was uncomfortable.

"I'll be quick, I promise" Akizu followed after him obediently. She gave a nod to Tsunade and left without another word to the woman.

They reached her house not soon after and Akizu unlocked the door to see Naruto talking to Kiba on the couch. 'fuck!' Akizu thought. This was going to be very painful, she could already feel the tears coming.

"Akizu what's the matter?" Kiba rushed over and took her in his arms.

"Gaara What'cha doing here?" Naruto walked up to his old friend. Gaara just gave him a 'I'll explain' look and walked past Naruto.

"Fire has made an alliance with sand; and because of that…she is now my mistress" Gaara saw how hurt Akizu and Kiba looked as they held each other. She sat there for a moment, but it was just too much to bare with. Akizu pried herself out of Kibas arms and walked toward her room with tears spilling out everywhere.

"Why?" Was all Kiba could say as he sat down on the couch and looked up at Gaara.

"I didn't decide this…" Gaara's eyes closed briefly as he thought of what to say next.

"Please Gaara take good care of her. Akizu is my life…" After a long pause he spoke again. "I'm going to go check on her" Kiba got up and walked toward Akizu's room to find her packing. She looked back at him and began to cry more.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby…" Kiba tried to work his charm to get her to stop crying. He loosely snaked his arms around her torso as she faced the other way.

"Kiba…"

"What is it?" He placed his head on her neck and began lightly kissing her.

"Can we still be friends?" Her tears began to dry and she began to giggle when Kiba kissed the right spot.

"Of course we can" He spun her around and began to kiss her deeper and deeper. Soon she was laying on the bed with him on top of her. Akizu began to giggle while getting a breath of air.

"You always cheer me up" She said before feeling the pleasure of his hand roaming up her shirt as he began to kiss her again.

"Eww! They are such horny dogs! I swear you can't leave these two in a room together for more than 5 seconds!" Naruto bolted in and yelled at the top of his lungs. Gaara stood behind him watching curiously at their odd position. '_To think this will soon be mine'_ He averted his eyes and then walked back to the front door.

"Naruto!" Kiba and Akizu yelled while Kiba helped Akizu off of the bed. She continued packing her stuff.

"Akizu I'm going to miss you!" Naruto hugged her from behind as she finished packing.

"She'll be in good hands" Kiba said hugging her once more as he turned to leave.

"I love you Kiba" Akizu whispered as she picked up her bag. A low heat emanated from her body.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" Kiba said before leaving without a trace. Akizu's eyes could see through the façade in Kibas eyes; of the sadness Kiba bared in his heart.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing _

_What Could have been_

Akizu smiled at what Kiba had just said. She was really going to miss him. "Naruto, make sure the house stays clean okay? And take care of Kiroro until I can get her" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Kiroro a snuggle.

"Ay, ay captain!" He turned a light shade of pink.

Akizu walked out the door to see Gaara waiting for her. "I am so sorry _Master_ for my inconvenience" She said sarcastically. Akizu bowed in front of him but was brought back up by a single finger on her chin.

"That is not necessary" He pushed her to her knees.

"This is how you will bow" He gave her an almost unnoticeable smirk to rattle her nerves. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to leave everything behind to be a mistress of someone she didn't know. She was just a girl though. It didn't matter how she felt.

She looked up with a small smile avoiding his eyes "Please take care of me" Her eyes closed for a short moment and opened to see him already walking. She looked left and right; this was her chance to run. Like really, he wasn't even looking. Or so she thought. She made a mad dash the other way trying to escape. Akizu had a few tricks up her sleeve, and speed was one of them.

She only got 4 yards away though. "What the hell?" Sand surrounded her waste and pulled her back in mere seconds.

"Don't test me" The sand master released the sand from around her waste and replaced it around her neck. Akizu's natural fire let out a small flame around her for protection but it did quite the opposite. The sand instantly froze and was mended together around her neck like a collar.

"You don't think…" He turned around and continued walking.

"I didn't think my fire would do that" She laughed nervously.

When he was a good 6 feet away she felt a tug at her neck. Looking down at her neck she saw a string of chakra that led from her neck to one of his fingers. She was being dragged around like a dog.

"Just because I belong to The Inuzuka clan doesn't mean you can treat me like a dog bastard!" She pulled at the thread of chakra but only to be pushed to the floor.

"Repeat after me: Kimi wa petto" Gaara was holding her down by force using his hands to hold hers above her head. (A/N: kimi wa petto- you're my pet)

"Go to hell!" She rolled her eyes to him and looked away. Her snow white eyes not about to give up. She gave him a little glance and saw the amusement played in his eyes.

'He's going to rape me!' Akizu started to squirm around nervously.

Akizu was going to be a challenge; that much he knew. But he never imagined anyone ever standing up to him like she did. Oh yes, he was going to have fun.

--

**Reviews are appretiated; so I know someone is reading. Even if the story is 3 years old :)**


	4. Thunder

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 4: Thunder**

**By Akizu Miko**

**--**

_Akizu was going to be a challenge; that much he knew. But he never imagined anyone ever standing up to him like she did. Oh yes, he was going to have fun._

-

"Kimi-wa-petto" he whispered into her ear tauntingly. Right away flames shot from her body protectively.

"Get off of me!" She squirmed a little bit under his brute force. The fire wasn't really affecting him because the sand would just block it and counteract. She began to panic and he could see it in those beautiful white eyes. She searched for another escape, but what was there to do?

"Kimi wa petto" She whispered seductively while beginning to pant. If this didn't get him off then nothing would.

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So let's get it over with_

In a flash of sand he was gone and already walking, as she got up she crossed her arms in defeat. He would pay big time for this little stunt. She was just thankful there wasn't anyone around on the desolate street. She just followed after him contemplating her next move. She was out of ideas, all that was left was to talk to him. Maybe he would feel bad and let her go.

"So, how old are you? Like 20 or something?" She got pretty close to him while she asked.

"15" He didn't even look at her. What was his problem?

"Whoa! Where'd you get that hot body from? I'm going to be 15 soon! It must have been really hard, I mean I've been working for like 3 years and all I get is this!" She made a gesture to her abnormally large chest compared to the rest of her body.

"I mean what is this going to do for me?" She leaned in close to him as they walked side by side now.

Gaara tried. He really did try, but he had to take a glance. A very fast one, but that's all he needed. A little tint of red barely noticeable to the human eye formed on his cheeks.

"So you like?" She practically sung while skipping. He pushed her back.

He just kept on walking…

"You're not used to people talking to you like this…I guess. I-I'm sorry" She decided it would be in her best interest to stay quiet for the next five minutes.

"Why are you're eyes white…" He was actually talking, and it wasn't a command! Akizu was finally getting somewhere.

"Joucho Ganzen. It's my kekei-genkai" She smiled sweetly although he couldn't see it since she was now behind him. ((A/N: It means 'Seeing emotion before ones eyes'))

"You see emotion…" He didn't really say it as a question, more like a statement.

"When will we get to Suna? Is it hot there? If I get dehydrated and faint it's cuz of the demon Keelala in me. She tries to come out" A drop of rain fell on her forehead. He just gave her a glance and stopped walking.

The sun was going down and a light rain began to fall. Gaara decided they'd set up camp for the night.

"We camp here, summon the fire" Gaara was planning to use his sand and her fire to mold a small tent like house. He looked at her sternly when she began to twiddle her fingers.

"I…I can't…" She looked at the floor as soon as her Joucho Ganzen sensed his anger.

"Why" He let out a breath and walked a little closer to her; grabbing her wrist.

"It only works when my life in danger or when I'm aroused…the neck usually works for Kiba" She giggled at the weird face he gave her.

"I haven't learned to control it yet" She sat down leaning against a tree.

"How about I strip you" he refused to do something so sweet as to kiss her.

Akizu covered herself from him and began to think.

"Well…you could take off your shirt..." She really was just looking for an excuse to see that angelic body that was sure to match that face of his. He gave her a reluctant look that soon changed when it began to pour. They really weren't wet because of the big tree, but in a matter of minutes the tree would prove to be of no shelter. He looked at her for a second and then at the sky. Off came the jacket and then he slowly pulled the shirt over his head. He crossed his arms and stared at her dazed expression.

"Oh…oh-my…god!" She began to drool as heat radiated off of her that soon lit her body on fire. Gaara summoned his sand and shaped it to a small house as Akizu tried to get up.

"Go" She sung as the fire instantly froze the sand in it's place. She ran in the house and sat down in the corner.

"Where'd you go?" She called out to her lost master.

He came in a minute later with his clothes in one hand and some wood to burn for a fire. He set it down in the middle of the small room that could only fit about 4 people at most. Feeling self conscious he put his shirt back on as Akizu lit the fire with what little fire was left in her. She put her knees to her chin as she sat in a corner looking at the fire.

"Do you…think it will thunder?" She said in a low voice as she heard the rain pour down harder.

"Does it matter?" He ruffled his hair a little because it was sticking to his face because of the little rain that had fallen on him. About ten minutes had passed and Akizu could tell the thunder was coming.

"I want to go home" She was deathly afraid of thunder ever since she was young. To this day she'd sleep in Naruto's bed with him when it thundered. She felt a lot safer that way, she would fall asleep in his arms until the thunder was gone.

"You scared?" As he said this a big crack of thunder shook the land. Akizu squeaked as she covered her ears and began to lightly cry.

Gaara really had no clue why she was so afraid. The only time he ever spent around girls was with Temari. He knew girls were hormonal hurricanes and they overreacted to everything. 'She want's comfort' This dawned on him in the back of his mind but then he reconsidered. Why should he give her comfort? Know one ever gave it to him when he was in need. He wasn't going to yell at her because she'd just cry more so what was he going to do?

He walked over to her and sat himself by her side, making sure they didn't touch. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I-I'm s-cared" She said in between sobs. Another crack of thunder was heard. She screamed and jumped into his lap and began to cry in his chest.

"Please just let me sit here..." She looked up beggingly at him for a second and then hid her face in his chest. He felt her tears go through his shirt. She really did need him right now. He hesitantly put an arm around her when he heard another crack of thunder echo through the forest. He was slowly comprehending this safety he provided for her by just letting her sit in his lap.

"Good girl..." He looked into the fire, avoiding her eye contact. This was completely new territory for him.

"Thank you" Her facial expression began to turn a little happy. The rain was calming down and the thunder was muffled. Akizu went to get off of her masters lap but was brought back down by his hold on her. She just stared at him as her eyes glazed over, he knew she was trying to see his emotion. Something unnatural to the sand master was being tested. Carefully he pulled her head down to his chest.

"You are forbidden to use that technique"

"Understood Master" She snuggled into his chest and began to fall asleep. She figured he wanted her to be in his lap tonight. Tomorrow things would change though; she knew it. They would be no more than acquaintances and she would go back to being a pet. She only did it so he would baby her.

Was this what he wanted out of life? A beautiful girl had just come into his world and was now asleep in his lap. Ever since a young age all he wanted to do was kill all who apposed him. But then _she_ came along and changed it all. Unlike everyone else he'd ever met, she stuck up for herself and wasn't afraid to speak to him. He really liked that in her but, she was a girl. In his eyes girls were nothing but trouble and that's why he stayed away from them. He had no choice now though. He'd be living with this girl for a while, possibly forever considering she was a jinchuricki as he was. May 'be they'd end up mates someday.

'Why am I thinking about this…She doesn't want anything to do with me' He felt her shift in his arms searching for warmth. The fire was going out and he figured she was cold. Carefully he shifted her body to lean against him and put his jacket over her peaceful form. Since he didn't sleep, he'd be able to watch over her all night.

"Will Kiroro be able to come" It was about 5 in the morning when she woke. A dream had woken her and made her think of her companion. She could tell by his breathing that he was still awake. Akizu didn't know about his insomnia.

"Kiroro?" He gave her a glance and then grabbed her arm.

"Kiroro is my dog. I promise she won't be any trouble. She is my baby after all…Why are you staring at my arm?" She had just realized that he grabbed her arm because she was so tired.

"What are these scars?" He asked with some interest. Akizu had deep scars going up her arm. They looked like they hurt.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" She pulled her hand back and leaned against him again to go back to sleep.

"So can she stay?" Akizu asked as she made little circles with her finger on his chest.

"In a week I'll have someone bring her. But only if you're good" He shifted a little as he closed his eyes to meditate for a little while.

"Okay, I promise i'll be good" She soon fell back to sleep for the rest of the early morning.

--

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Protection

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 5:Protection**

**By Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters or lyrics besides Akizu and Kiroro.**

--

"So can she stay?" Akizu asked as she made little circles with her finger on his chest.

"In a week I'll have someone bring her. But only if you're good" He shifted a little as he closed his eyes to meditate for a little while.

"Okay, I promise ill be good" She soon fell back to sleep for the rest of the night. Gaara could help but think she was different. He'd heard from Tsunade that nearly everyone in Konoha accepted her and loved her. Even Sasuke tolerated her even though she always tried to annoy him.

"Wake up" He moved the hair out her face with a single finger. It was already around 9 and they had about an hour more of walking to do.

"Good morning!" She looked up at him with a big beautiful smile. Akizu got up from his lap and walked out of their little make shift house and looked around for something to eat.

"I'm hungry, aren't you Kazekage master" She looked around for anything that looked edible.

"I can wait" He looked at her expressionless but on the inside he was melting into her cuteness. Which he hated.

"I can't though, look at my tummy! It's hungry!" She pointed to her exposed stomach. She was skinny yet had a little muscle to her. ((She is wearing the same outfit Sakura has in Tsubasa Chronicle, minus the pants and her outfit is form fitting))

"Find something quick and then we'll continue walking" He sat down against the tree.

"Okay!" She ran around like a little girl with amazing speed. It took her about 4 minutes and she came back holding her skirt up, using it as a basket. There was plenty of berries inside. She sat next to her master obediently.

"Look, I have a lot for you master. Can you hold out your hand please?" She took more than half of them and put it in his hands. And then she happily ate the rest in about a minute.

"That tasted good" She said while getting up and stretching. Gaara only ate a few of the berries and gave the rest to her. They continued walking in silence for about 15 minutes.

"Someone is following us"

Akizu got really close to Gaara and whispered into his ear. At first he was annoyed as to what she was doing but then he was shocked that he hadn't noticed.

"Just stay behind me" He almost lightly shoved her behind him and summoned the sand to find the spy. The sand brought back what looked like a thief or a rouge ninja.

"State your business" Gaara asked impatiently as the sand constricted the man.

"The assassination of this girl" The man choked out before he was completely crushed and blood squirted everywhere.

"No! Not again!" Akizu almost fell to her knees while beginning to mutter under her breath. Gaara instantly turned around to see what had happened to her.

"Why do I have to be killed? It wasn't my choice" She got up nervously and looked around.

"There's going to be more, I'm going to be killed" She tried to stop the tears from coming but she sensed another person closing in on them. Before she could tell Gaara, a shuriken came flying toward her in the blink of an eye. She gasped and as it was mere inches away from her face the sand blocked it and counteracted it to hit the man and cut him straight in half. It was obviously Gaara's day. Not even afternoon and he'd killed two people. But Akizu was in a hypnotic state. She just dropped and stared as tears made there way down her face. She didn't even make any noise.

"What's wrong" He bent down to be in her eye sight. Yet she still just stared at nothing.

"Why can't they stop coming after me? Why?" She said in an almost whisper.

Gaara gave her a weird look. He'd gotten used to the assassinators coming after him and he killed them all. Why wasn't she used to them yet?

"Nobody gets what's mine" He put a hand out to her so she would get up. She took it and clung onto his arm as they continued walking. She was still shaking but the tears were slowly stopping.

"You'll protec-ct me?" She looked up at him with hope.

_The tears that would soon turn to tears of joy,_

_pleasure and uncertainty. Just knowing That I'm_

_surrounded by the protection from the highest power._

He gave her a small nod as they continued walking toward Suna.

-

"Nice to meet you miss. Temari, my name is Akizu Inuzuka" She bowed politely in front of the blonde girl.

"Oh there's really no need to be so formal, I'm just one of your girl friends" She gave a small bow.

"Gaara I'm impressed! She's a keeper" Temari took Akizu to the living room while Gaara just ignored her and sat in the kitchen waiting for someone to feed him.

"You have such a lovely home! I've never seen something this big" She looked around the huge mansion.

"Thanks, well this is where you will stay" Temari led Akizu up the stairs and to a huge room.

"It's Gaara's but since you're his 'assistant', you guys can share" Temari turned on the lights in the dark room. The walls were a deep red and the carpet black. The room just screamed naughty.

"Okay" Akizu went to the corner of the room and placed her bag down on a futon were she assumed she'd be sleeping.

"So…you like him?" Temari asked sitting on Gaara's bed.


	6. Mistress

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 6 : Mistress**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"Nice to meet you miss. Temari, my name is Akizu Inuzuka" She bowed politely in front of the blonde girl.

"Oh there's really no need to be so formal, I'm just one of your girl friends" She gave a small bow.

"Gaara I'm impressed! She's a keeper" Temari took Akizu to the living room while Gaara just ignored her and sat in the kitchen waiting for someone to feed him.

"You have such a lovely home! I've never seen something this big" She looked around the huge mansion.

"Thanks, well this is where you will stay" Temari led Akizu up the stairs and to a huge room.

"It's Gaara's but since you're his 'assistant', you guys can share" Temari turned on the lights in the dark room. The walls were a deep red and the carpet black. The room just screamed naughty.

"Okay" Akizu went to the corner of the room and placed her bag down on a futon were she assumed she'd be sleeping.

"So…you like him?" Temari asked sitting on Gaara's bed.

-

"He's okay, I see he doesn't have much people skills" She said while unpacking her stuff and putting it under the futon.

"He's not much of a talker, he's violent and stubborn" Temari laughed.

"What exactly am I supposed to do here?" Akizu sat down on her futon.

"Well you are basically acting as his personal assistant in a nice way, his wife. You do the cleaning, and cooking for him. Then there's keeping him company and doing what he asks of you, though I wouldn't worry about that because he's basically scared of girls and has never even kissed one" Temari stopped as soon as she saw Gaara leaning on the door frame.

"Well Akizu if you ever have any 'girl stuff' you want to chat about, I'm in the room downstairs with the purple door" She frantically walked out of the room trying to escape her brothers glare.

"Tell me about yourself" Gaara sat on his bed while he changed his shirt to a t-shirt right in front of her.

"Well…I'm from the fire nation and I have a 'thing' ; Keelala locked up in me. She tries to come out when I'm dehydrated and let me tell you, she loves guys. I didn't have a good childhood... Sooo I fled to Konoha where I met all the nice kids are age. I started to live with Naruto and sometimes would stay with Kiba, he's kinda my cousin. I love my baby Kiroro to death; she's always with me. I'm scared of thunder, love to be babied by other people, and I like to fight." She let this out in one breath, man did she talk a lot. Gaara just stared at her until she was done.

"I'll go make you dinner now" She bowed before him and walked down the stairs to find a brunette sitting there.

"Who are you cutie?" He walked up to her rather fast.

"I'm Akizu. It's a pleasure to meet you" She bowed to him but felt someone pulling her back into their chest.

"She's mine" Akizu looked a little to the side and saw that it was Gaara holding her.

"Don't bow to him" Gaara let her go as she scurried to the kitchen.

"Yes master"

"Wow! Was that your mistress?" Kankuro was almost in tears with jealousy.

"Yes. Stay the hell away from her" Gaara went back to his room to do some reading at his desk before Akizu would be done with dinner. About 20 minutes later he heard a knock at the door and went to go open it. He was surprised at the sight.

"I have your dinner master, I hope you like it" She said kind of shyly as she placed it on his desk and left the room with her cute little apron. Akizu went down stairs to take it off and then went back to his room to get changed into pajamas.

"May I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yes" He was already back to reading and had finished his meal.

"I'm just going to get pajamas and then I'll get you're plate out of here" Akizu went behind a divider in the room and changed into the cutest Lolita night gowned with lace everywhere.

"Is there anything else I can do?" She bent down to get the tray. Gaara getting a full up close and personal view of her chest.

"N-no that's fine" He was actually stuttering at the sight. Akizu came back and sat on the futon getting ready to go to sleep.

"Supposodly a mistress sleeps in her masters bed" Gaara said getting ready for another sleepless night.

"Yeah right" She flipped him the bird thinking he didn't see but was dragged to his bed by the leash that connected to her collar. With so much as a finger movement the chakra had intertwined itself to the head board.

"No fair! I'm not ready to lose it!" She whined like a little kid kicking her legs.

"You think I would want to touch you? Play the part or you'll be sent back to the fire nation" That was the most she'd ever heard him say.

"Why do you care?" She crossed her arms laying on a pillow.

"I don't" It took him a few seconds to think of an answer as he leaned against the head board just 2 feet away from her.

"You never kissed a girl before?" A very random question came from the white eyed girl.

"Neither have you" Ah touché.

"Well there was this one time when Shikamaru said he'd give me and Ino 10 dollars each if we kissed…" She laughed at his expression.

"Why not?" She said after a few minutes.

"What?" He didn't even look at her.

"Why haven't you ever kissed a girl? Do you know how to?" She sat up on her knees facing him with a smile.

"I just never did…" His few words were getting Akizu mad. She decided to liven things up a bit.

"Why don't you talk!?" She sat on his lap and ruffled his hair. He grabbed her wrist and threw it away from him.

"Owwy you jackass!" She held her wrist and then began to laugh.

"You're always like this?" He looked at her up and down before pushing her off.

"My goal is to see you smile in two days, whether I have to act cute or…" She looked his body over with a finger seductively in her mouth the other hand twisting the wire of chakra around her finger while she went to go lay down under the covers.

"Man, I could get used to this. You have the comfiest bed in the world! Maybe I'll be able to sleep for once" She turned over a few times.

"You don't sleep much" He said looking at the bunched up covers where she lay underneath.

"Yeah… I toss and turn all night. What about you?" She peeked her head out which made Gaara want to smile.

"I don't sleep" He said flatly placing his hands over his head.

--

**Review please.**


	7. Smile

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 7 : Smile**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_I don't sleep" He said flatly placing his hands over his head._

"Auw, my poor baby! Should I stay up with you and keep you company?" The black haired girl latched onto her masters arm.

"Don't play with me" He gave her a glance and then tried to pry her off.

"So you want to get straight to it?" She lifted an eyebrow and giggled at his face. He began to blush.

"No"

"You want to see something cool? I can make you change you're emotion!"

"How…" He figured he'd at least humor her.

"Just watch. Seishinryoku" Gaara watched as her eyes glazed over and turned pink. He felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. She blinked a few times and began to giggle. (Seishinryoku-strength of emotion)

"Do you feel happy?"

"No" He lied.

"You know I can just use Joucho G-" She was cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

"I said you can't use that on me" He lowered her to the bed with his hand still on her mouth. As soon as he released her she just laid there with her arms folded.

"Well I don't want to listen to you" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Behave" Akizu felt her collar tighten for a second.

"Kimi wa petto!" She said happily while trying to ignore the pull on her neck.

-

The next morning Akizu woke up around 7 to start doing her chores. She went straight to the bathroom to washed her face and brush her teeth. Then she got her apron on and went back to the still meditating Gaara's room.

"Wake up Master" She whispered from his side while gently putting her fingers through his hair. She just loved to do that. He woke up from his trance at her touch and saw her already in his closet.

"Here, get dressed. I'll be making breakfast for you if you need me" She gave him a big smile and a bow before she left.

He was speechless to say the least. He didn't even have to do anything anymore. Plus she was cute. Someone had a little crush it seemed. Although it was a little out of character for Gaara he wanted to get closer to her. He continued getting ready and sat down at the kitchen table for a few seconds.

"Sorry to make you wait" She put the food down in front of him and then disappeared upstairs to make the bed.

After a few minutes of thinking Gaara knew what he'd do. He'd have Kiba come to Suna to bring Kiroro for Akizu. But Kiba would only stay for the day so that he could ask about Akizu. He had to admit he was jelous of Kiba, having such a girl as Akizu to love him unconditionally. That's all he wanted for his whole life, and still Gaara had never gotten it. Without a word he left to his office for the day. Luckily he only had a half day and was planning on spending the other half getting to know Akizu. Something about her made him so curious. Gaara had so many questions to ask her, there was so much he yearned to know about girls and about her.

Gaara came home to a quiet and clean house. It seemed no one was home until he heard a light exhale from the couch. He began to walk over to see who it was when he saw her get up and rub her eyes.

"Welcome home!" She said nervously while rushing to get up.

"You were sleeping?" He said a little comically.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry…It's just that I worked so hard and just needed to sit down, but then I fell asleep and…" Her words stopped as she watched him make his way toward her and sat on the couch next to her.

"If I sent Kiba would you be…happy" He looked a little disappointed.

"As much as I love him, I don't think that's a good idea but I would like Kiroro to come here soon" She sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"She'll be here by tomorrow" He said while he made his way out of the room to go upstairs.

"Really?!" She ran after him and followed him to the bedroom.

He nodded while changing his shirt to a more comfy one as Akizu jumped up and down.

"Have I been that good a girl? I'm so excited, I want to burn off all this energy!" Akizu said while getting out a short kimono with tights underneath to train in.

"Follow me" He led her out of the room with a smirk on his face. In the back of the house was a small clearing surrounded by trees and a man made river on one side.

"Whoa! This is perfect, do you want to train too?" She sat down on the floor and began stretching out.

"…sure" A little aprehensive but it was a start.

Without any warning a few minutes later Akizu came charging at him at the speed of light with four kunai in one hand. Like a bolt of lighting she sent them flying right at him.

"Gotcha" Akizu's white eyes seemed to gleam with happiness until the sand blocked all the kunai without Gaara even having to blink an eye.

"What the hell! Come on!" She came running again with four more kunai but she didn't throw them. When she was mere inches from him she just stood their staring with a funny look.

"I won" Gaara heard something whisper from behind. Somehow she got a shadow clone to distract him while she sneaked up behind and now she had a kunai to his neck.

"No" A blast of sand knocked her back and all the way into the river. A big splash disturbed the area.

"Ahh!" Akizu was laying on her back freaking out.

"You lose" He said while walking over to the river.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm all wet!" She began to yell as she splashed in the river like a little kid. Akizu barely saw a small smile grace his features.

"I did it! I made you smile and didn't even have to take my clothes off!" She ran from the river and straight to her master to hug him.

"You're getting me wet" Still, no anger played in his voice.

"I know!" She giggled into his chest. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, she really did adore him.

"Get changed before you get a cold" Was that even possible in Suna?

"Pajama time! Then I'll make you dinner!" She skipped off ahead of him to get started.

-

Without knocking on the door Gaara walked straight in and got out some pajamas and sat on his bed. He didn't realize Akizu sitting there on the futon clad in only a bra and boy shorts.

"So, should I wear this night gown or this pink one?" She held up a white one with blue lace and a pink one with white bows. Gaara turned around realizing she was practically naked and began to ever so lightly blush.

"Cover yourself" He got up and went into the bathroom to change.

"You're the one who walked in on me Mr. pervert" She called out while putting on the white one with the blue. As she was pulling it over her head she sensed him staring. Apparently he had changed in like 20 seconds.

"Or would you rather neither, I mean I could walk around like this if you want" She said sarcastically as the dress was finally on and she saw him laying on his stomach on the bed in only pajama pants.

"That won't be necessary" He said looking up at her eyes.

"Where'd your shirt go?" Akizu said about to leave the room to get dinner started.

"Too hot" He still lay there.

"Why yes, you are" She said with a grin as she closed the door.

--

**Well there's chapter 7**


	8. Intimate

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 8 : Intimate**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_Where'd your shirt go?" Akizu said about to leave the room to get dinner started._

"_Too hot" He still lay there._

"_Why yes, you are" She said with a grin as she closed the door._

-

"Dinner's ready!" Akizu came into the room with two bowls of home made soup.

"I hope you like it…" She placed one bowl on the desk and the other on her lap. Gaara got up from the bed to eat.

"I'll leave now" She looked up while blowing on a spoon full of soup.

"No" He began to eat in silence. At that she sat down and continued eating.

Akizu rubbed her stomach. It literally took her 5 minutes to eat the whole bowl. I guess that's what happens when you live with Naruto.

He looked at her in awe. Never had he seen someone eat that fast. Let alone a girl for that matter. But after about 10 minutes passed he was done too.

Akizu lie sprawled across the bed rubbing her stomach. Gaara dimmed the lights so he could rest, but she was hogging up the whole bed. He just stared at her for a while.

"Oh, sorry I'll move. I was going to undo this corset anyway it's killing me" She went to get up but felt him grab her hand.

"I'll do it" Let's just say Shukaku was giving him ideas.

Akizu couldn't help but blush as she sat down with her back facing him. She moved her long hair over her shoulder as she felt him slowly untie the lace that held the back of the corset together. Akizu was getting nervous about him seeing her back. Their lie one of her deepest secrets.

As he undid the last weave she felt an icy finger trace the marks on her back.

On Akizu's back lie the reason for her name. She was scarred badly on her back. The kanji for 'loveless' was scarred into her back on one side. It almost resembled Gaara's but looked a lot more painful. She had received them at the mere age of seven from the kage of her village in the fire. She was told that no one could or would ever love her because of the demon locked up in her which she had no control over in the first place.

"Does it hurt" He pulled away for a second but continued.

"Not anymore" Not one tear came from her eyes as she remembered all the suffering.

"What happened?" He tied a single knot in the corset and pulled her into his lap so she was leaned up against his bare chest.

"I wasn't supposed to find love. They told me I was worthless, and wouldn't amount to anything... All those years of being tortured for a reason beyond my control. That was put there to make sure I was alone forever" Her bangs now covered her eyes as she felt him lean his head on her shoulder.

_You'd never dreamed you'd_

_have to live your life so guarded_

_Cause they'll find a way to_

_make you feel discarded._

"A lot of people love you" He was experimenting on how close he could get to her, on how much he could touch her until she'd push him away.

"That's why it doesn't hurt anymore" She began to wipe off her eyes when she felt him lightly guiding her to lie on the bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms that night.

--

8 nights later

--

He was almost on top of her as she lie there ready to go to sleep just like any other night. Kiroro at the foot of the bed.

"Why wouldn't someone love you" He wasn't really asking her a question, it was more of him thinking out loud. True, Gaara didn't know what love truly was but the way he was feeling right now sure did feel like it.

Akizu was contemplating their current position, him being on top of her. She could see he wanted to kiss her but didn't know how. His eyes going from hers to her lips.

"Like this" Their lips lightly touched for a second when Akizu pulled away. Kiroro sat up wagging her tail and went to go lay down on the futon.

He looked at her in shock. That's all there was to it?

"That's all there is, just be gentle please" She giggled at his blush.

"Gentle…" He was so meek in this situation with the resemblance of a little child.

"Yes" She whispered to make him feel like everything was alright.

She kissed him again for a little bit longer. She figured most of it would come to him naturally. Since she didn't remember much about being an inexperienced kisser it was pretty fun to share with him. Akizu took the lead until she felt a light gracing of his tongue and pulled away in awe.

"That wasn't gentle" He looked a little embarrassed.

"It was… I was just surprised" She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him again while wrapping her arms around his neck.

She welcomed him in this time, pulling back ever so slightly just to get him agitated. She felt his hand gently roam up and down her side. This continued for a while, Gaara's lip virginity being destroyed slowly. Things were getting pretty hot and she felt that clothes were no longer needed; which was a good sign to stop. Neither of them were ready for that with each other yet.

"Let's stop here" Akizu said while pulling away. She could tell he was confused but she thought this was way to fast for him. The flash of gold came and left his eyes.

_Feel like the walls are growing stronger_

_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_

"Kiroro" Akizu pat the blanket in front of her for her canine companion to sleep with her.

"She not allowed on the bed" Sand lightly held Kiroro and put her back on the futon.

"B-but…" She just looked at him with puppy dog eyes and back at Kiroro stretching out her arms toward her.

"No"

"Fine" Akizu got up from the bed and over to the futon but was stopped.

"Must you be so difficult" He held her down to the bed with a small smirk.

"Of course!" She smiled at him.

That smile just lit his heart up. There was something about her that made him so happy to be alive.

--

**Review Please?**


	9. Keelala

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 9 : Keelala**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

--

_Kiroro" Akizu pat the blanket in front of her for her canine companion to sleep with her._

"_She not allowed on the bed" Sand lightly held Kiroro and put her back on the futon. _

"_B-but…" She just looked at him with puppy dog eyes and back at Kiroro stretching out her arms toward her._

"_No"_

"_Fine" Akizu got up from the bed and over to the futon but was stopped. _

"_Must you be so difficult" He held her down to the bed with a small smirk._

"_Of course!" She smiled at him._

_That smile just lit his heart up. There was something about her that made him so happy to be alive._

"You shouldn't let you're guard down" Akizu was already on top of him and pinning him down in a flash. How she was this fast; he'd never know.

"Kiroro look Mommy is the seme!" Akizu giggled as Kiroro barked in agreement and hopped on the bed.

Gaara just stared at her. It made her uncomfortable.

"What'cha looking at?" Akizu followed his eyes.

After the little ruff housing Akizu's shirt straps had fallen down revealing her whole pink laced bra and her skirt was hiked up so high it wasn't even funny. Looking back at him he wasn't wearing a shirt. What made things worse? She was completely straddling him holding his hands above his head

"You" He blankly stated while getting up to kiss her again. His hands roamed under what was left of her shirt and he won dominance once again. Akizu let it last a little bit but pulled away when things were getting good. Of course he got mad and tried to get her back.

"Not unless Kiroro can sleep on the bed" Akizu covered her mouth with her hands so he couldn't kiss her. How foolish. He just moved to her neck; something he knew she couldn't resist.

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you with my finger tips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips; for you._

Her head tilted back a little in delight. It pleased him to see these reactions caused by him; and soon only by him.

--

5 days later

--

In the morning Akizu woke up to see Gaara sitting on the window sill looking out to the beautiful sun that was slowly rising. It was already above 100 degrees and she felt a little light headed.

_It feels like my insides are on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

'It's like a beautiful picture' She thought as she reached for a drawing pad and pencil she kept with her stuff. He didn't notice as she quietly began to sketch him. She began to shade the picture, concentrating on the details of the sun.

"What are you doing?"

"Gahh!" She jumped in surprise while holding the drawing pad to her chest. In an unusual clumsiness she fell off the other side of the bed and began to laugh. He just looked at her in confusion from across the bed, she was so weird to him sometimes.

"Did we get freaky last night and I don't remember?" Akizu climbed back on the bed with the pad. She looked like she was drunk. Her eyes were a dark shade of pink, two little black kitten ears were on her head and she had two fluffy tails.

"What…" He just stared at her. Why did she look like a cat? He didn't know what 'getting freaky' was and he was in shock at how hard it was to control the fantasies in his head.

"You know that sexy body of yours would look good on mine" Akizu began to pull down the straps of her dress but Gaara stopped her. Pinning her arms to the bed with sand so she wouldn't continue.

"Akizu gain control"

"You let her overheat, now it's my turn to play" Keelala had taken over Akizu's body, which only happened when she got dehydrated. She broke through the sand like it was nothing.

"Why don't you let Shukaku out to play a little bit?" She twirled some hair around her finger seductively. If things continued like this he probably would loose control. Suna was in big trouble if both demons got loose.

"No..." Gaara was thinking of a way to get Keelala out of Akizu's head.

"You should hear the things that Akizu thinks about you. The little sweetheart has a very inappropriate fantasy, Like one time-" She stopped talking and stared at the bed wide eyed as she held onto the sheets.

"Damnit! That was fast, see ya later badger boy" She gave a little giggle.

"I need to cool down" Akizu slowly transformed back. She was so pale and her cheeks were rosy. She tried to get up but stumbled falling into Gaara's chest.

"You're sick" Akizu heard the hint of worry in his voice inbetween her contious and uncontious state. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to the bathroom. He sat her down on a chair and began to run the bath water nice and cold.

"You're dress should come off" He lightly touched the lace on the bottom of the dress.

She was too out of it to answer or even protest when he began to take off her dress. Clad in only a bra and some skimpy boy shorts he picked her up and placed her in the bath tub. She just stared at nothing zoned out for a minute.

"What are you looking at…" He sat down not wanting to let her drown in the tub. A tear ran down her face. He hated to see people like this although he would never admit he was a softy on the inside.

"It…it hurts" She whispered her heart giving out a little bit with every breathe. It was getting worse by the minute. Somehow he felt responsible.

--

**:D**

**Thanks for the lovely feedback.**


	10. Care

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 10 : Care**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_What are you looking at…" He sat down not wanting to let her drown in the tub. A tear ran down her face. He hated to see people like this although he would never admit he was a softy on the inside._

"_It…it hurts" She whispered her heart giving out a little bit with every breathe. It was getting worse by the minute. Somehow he felt responsible._

How would he know what to do. This never happened to him before; Atleast not like this. If she fully lost control again and got out he'd be all alone… again.

Kiroro came in the room with a rag in her mouth and dropped it on Gaara's lap. Kiroro went up to the tub and nudged the water with her nose and then looked back at him. 'This dog is way too smart' He kneeled next to the bath tub and drenched the rag in water.

"Close you eyes" Such a gentlemen even at times like this.

She gave a small nod and closed her eyes. He dabbed her face ever so lightly with the rag trying to cool her down. Even half conscious she was surprised at how gentle he was with her, and even more surprised that he was doing all this just for her. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry" She rubbed her eyes. She stayed sitting in the water for another 10 minutes playing with the water like a child.

"I think I can get up now" She forced her body to stand on its own.

"Be careful" He helped her get out of the tub and gave her a towel.

"Can you get me some dry under clothes" She gave him puppy dog eyes. It took a lot to make her uncomfortable and apparently asking the Kazekage to get her underwear was normal.

"I'm not touching-" Akizu looked up at him wide eyed with her head tilted. He couldn't resist the cuteness! He turned around and went through her two draws he let her have on his dresser. He never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. He took out red boy shorts that had some black words on them in script.

"What the hell…" On the panties it said 'Kazekage's girl' with a little rhinestone heart. He took those and even found the matching bra and went back to Akizu. She was sitting there looking out the window in only a towel.

"Thanks!" She took them from him and then looked at the cute expression on his face.

"You look embarrassed"

"Where did you get those?" He said holding up another towel so she could get dressed.

"Temari…" She said giggling while putting her dress back on and leaving the room to find something to wear for the day.

"You don't have to go to the office today right!?" Her hands were behind her back as she smiled widely.

"No" Here she goes asking for something.

"Can I wear pajamas today?"

"…why" That deffinetly wasn't what he was expecting.

"They're comfy. Please! I'll make you whatever you want to eat and fulfill every desire you have today!" Akizu was a dramatic.

"You're supposed to do that anyway" He rolled his eyes and went back to the bedroom.

"Can I wear _your_ pajamas? It'll be fun" She bounced a little on her toes but stopped when she felt a little light headed again.

"You're staying in bed today" He gave her a side glance. 'She's going to pass out any minute' he shook his head with a sigh when she stumbled a little.

"That's no fun Mr. 'I hate everything'" She tried to impersonate him with her arms crossed in a pout.

"Sit down before you pass out again" she was lightly coaxed by her collar to the futon to sit before he left.

"Gaara…don't leave me! I'm alone, come and save the damsel in distress!" She laid herself out on the futon while making hand motions to her words.

"I was just getting you some water…" He gave her a look like she was the most weird thing in the world. She started laughing at him and his face got serious.

"Come back safe Gaara" She twirled a strand of hair, oh how she loved getting him annoyed.

"Don't talk to strangers okay hunny!" She got that in as he lightly slammed the door. Akizu giggling to herself as Kiroro laid out next to her.

--

**The dreaded 'ive grown out of this story' is sadly happening. There's only one more chapter written after this but i'd like to fix it and finish the whole thing one day. I know what I want to happen but I just don't feel like writing it all down at the moment. Reviews would be nice for motivation lol. :D thanks! *vanishes for a month or two***


	11. Blood

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 11 : Blood**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_Gaara…don't leave me! I'm alone, come and save the damsel in distress!" She laid herself out on the futon while making hand motions to her words._

"_I was just getting you some water…" He gave her a look like she was the most weird thing in the world. She started laughing at him and his face got serious._

"_Come back safe Gaara" She twirled a strand of hair, oh how she loved getting him annoyed._

"_Don't talk to strangers okay hunny!" She got that in as he lightly slammed the door. Akizu giggling to herself as Kiroro laid out next to her._

"Kiroro isn't he cute taking care of me" She held the little dogs paws up and made her dance. Kiroro gave off a bored growl.

He came back in the room. "Here…"

"Thank you" She looked up at him and gave him a big smile before taking a sip.

He walked over to the amour and took out a pair of pajama pants and threw them at her.

"Yay! Just what I always wanted!" I guess she figured 'what the heck' and changed into them seconds later.

"What was that drawing before" He looked around for it but couldn't find it on the bed.

"I got inspired. Sai taught me a few things while he wasn't talking about Naruto's lack of 'stuff'. You just looked so cute sitting there" She pulled a different shirt over her head and looked at him.

"I'm not cute…" He turned to leave the room and head downstairs.

"Here that Kiroro, Kazekage-sama doesn't think he's a cutie" Akizu made the bed and lied down on top of it.

She spent the day sleeping and resting in bed. Every other hour Gaara would come up with some water or a snack.

"I think I'm better Gaara! Let's go downstairs so I can make you dinner" She got out of bed with a little stumble.

"May I hold your hand down the stairs please?" She put out a hand and shyly he complied. She made it down the stairs just fine.

"So what would you like to eat Kazekage…sama" Akizu knew anyone could be listening down there so she addressed him properly.

"Anything" He sat down and stared at her. He liked how she looked in his clothes. Her hair was a little wet pulled into a high ponytail on one side which gave her a childish look.

"Aye Aye tai-chou!"

"Here you go" She placed some tea in front of him and put some on the side for herself later. She quickly went back to work putting on the cute little apron they had for her. 'What should I make…" She looked in the cabinets there was like nothing there.

"Do you like spicy food" She tilted her head looking at him. He sat there content.

"…sure" He didn't even realize he was in a daze.

"Kay! It'll be a little bit" She smiled and went back to the stove to cook.

Akizu was going to make 'spice' curry which everyone who knew her in Konoha loved. She made two small bowls figuring it would be enouph for the both of them.

"Dinner is ready~" She placed it in front of him and took away the other plate.

"You're a good cook…" After one spoonful he was in love with it.

"Thank you, I was ment to serve" She had already ate half her bowl.

He looked up at her for a second and back at his plate. A very small smile graced his face.

-

"Kazekage-sama want to come with me grocery shopping?" She picked up her plate and his and put them in the sink and began washing them.

"No…" He got up and leaned on the counter next to her and the sink.

'ooh…cold' She put a little frown on turning a little so not to let him see.

"You should smile more it looks cute on you" She pointed a freshly cleaned spoon at him. He thought she didn't see the small smile.

He moved away from the counter and walked away, she probably wouldn't see him for the rest of the day. Now the grocery shopping had to be done. She took a pen and paper and began writing a list of the basic things she'd need to buy. After about 5 minutes she was back upstairs trying to find something suitable for going outside. A long sun dress would do. She put it on got her shopping list, and took the $100 dollars that was on the counter labeled 'groceries'.

She walked out the door to see a long road and then what looked like a market place. She had never been outside of the house besides the time she was brought there.

'Thanks Gaara I don't even know were I'm going…'

"Well this is going to be fun" Kiroro was at her side and gave a little bark. Akizu skipped off the property and headed down the long road with Kiroro. About half way to what looked like a grocery market she felt like someone was watching her.

"Kiroro" Akizu whisper-warned to her dog who barked in agreement. The two read each others minds.

"Just give me your money girl" Akizu felt something sharp touch her back lightly. Any harder though and it would break the skin.

"I don't have any" She lied, maybe she could talk her way out of this. After all she didn't know who the man was or what he was capable of. 'Why me?' She thought while she took in a shallow breathe.

"I said give me the money. Or that pretty little head of yours will come off" The man pierced the skin on her back. She felt the trickle of blood go down her back and soon down her leg.

'It's probably a bluff'. Akizu wasn't scared easily when it came to cheap crooks.

"The Kazekage isn't going to be happy about this" Akizu attempted to harness the power within her to get a fire ball in her hand. She got a little flame, turned around and shoved it into his chest. A small flicker of fire spread on his clothes.

"What the hell? She's a demon!" The man ran away trying to pat down his shirt. Never to receive the proper punishment.

'Well I suck'

Akizu couldn't control her fire like Gaara could control his sand because she had not been properly trained like a female holder should. The female holder of a demon had ten fold as much power as the strongest male because she would have to defend herself. Until Akizu _found a mate _there was no way the fire was going to come out in full blasts because Keelala needed to be aroused to lend her help. The thought made her shiver.

'kiba…' She stopped a moment.

"Well that was lame. Come on Kiroro let's go get groceries" She rubbed her back a little and winced at the sting under her dress.

Kiroro jumped in the shopping cart where kids are supposed to sit as Akizu went up and down the aisles of the market like grocery store. Making sure to only get the basics so she wouldn't have trouble walking it all home.

"Does _Kazekage-sama _like fruit Kiroro?" Akizu asked Kiroro as she stared back at her blankly. She said it a little more loudly than she needed to.

"Sure…" She felt a pull at her neck. When she looked down the chakra wire encased with sand led to a familiar face.

"Good day master" Akizu bowed to him. Why did he put her on a leash?

'Someone must be watching' Akizu told Keelala in her head.

'Or he may just be feeling a little kinky' Keelala replied before she faded out to the back of Akizu's mind.

"I thought you might need help. You're bleeding" The same monotone voice. So mysterious yet chilling. It was just a front and she knew it.

'How did he know I was bleeding?' Akizu pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Oh…Don't worry about it Master. I'm finished so we can head back now" She felt the blood still trickling down as she paid for the food.

While Akizu held four of the bags Kiroro held a small one in her mouth.

"This isn't gunna work" Her shoulders slouched as a sweat drop came from her forehead.

"Forget I was here?" He took two bags from her and started walking back home.

"But this is my job!" She called out as she scurried to catch up with him; Kiroro at her side.

--

All the bags got put on the table and Akizu started to go through them so she could put everything away and start dinner.

"So how were those twenty minutes without me?" The white eyed girl said from in the fridge.

"Lonely" He just stood there.

"Why did you go to the market?" She sat down at the table.

"The council wanted to check up on you" He walked behind her and kept on talking.

"Go upstairs and we can talk more" He saw the small amount of blood still coming from her back.

"okay…" She got up with Kiroro in her arms and went to wait for him in his room.

He came in about five minutes later to find her sitting on the floor with Kiroro.

"Did I do something wrong…I'm so-" She looked up at him but he didn't answer.

"Lay down on your stomach" He pointed to the bed.

Akizu looked at him like he was crazy. What did she do wrong? 'He's going to hurt me'

'Or he's gunna do ya' Keelala laughed in Akizu's head. Akizu brushed away the thought and laid down on the bed like she was told.

**--**

**Wonder what he's gunna do to her?**

**My laptop was broke for a month lol. Otherwise this chapter would have been up around thanksgiving. Review!**


	12. Magnet

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 12 : Magnet**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_Did I do something wrong…I'm so-" She looked up at him but he didn't answer._

"_Lay down on your stomach" He pointed to the bed. _

_Akizu looked at him like he was crazy. What did she do wrong? 'He's going to hurt me'_

'_Or he's gunna do ya' Keelala laughed in Akizu's head. Akizu brushed away the thought and laid down on the bed like she was told._

"You're doing good. You knew they were watching…" He sat beside her and pulled up her dress. Akizu let out a little gasp.

"What are you doing?" She looked back at him while pulling her hair to one side. What if she wasn't wearing shorts underneath like a good little girl?

"Healing you" He said matter of factly while taking out some medicine to put on the puncture wound.

"I'm like a pet to you…Just a stray you picked up on the streets?" She said with a little giggle at the end.

"I like to take care of my pets" He placed a band-aid on her and put her dress back down.

"You say the cutest things" She got up and stretched like a cat. "By the way you acted at the market I knew someone had to be watching. Or maybe you just wanted me to call you master" She glomped him into a huggle.

"Go make dinner Akizu" He said with just a hint of playfully as she clung to him.

"Sheesh, so cold!" She got up and scurried downstairs. He heard a large thump a second later.

"She fell down the stairs…" He said to Kiroro who just stared at him. He got up with a little smirk on his face.

"Owww" She lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Danger magnet" Sand helped her up.

"Stupid stairs!" She walked off to the kitchen mumbling curses.

"If only I was all cat then I would have landed on my feet" She said from the cabinet trying to reach for a bag of rice that was obviously too high up. Akizu was about to climb on top of the counter when she felt a hand on her arm.

"You're going to get hurt again" He took it down for her and placed it on the counter.

"And we wouldn't want the precious Kazekage's pet to get hurt now would we" She looked up at him with her arms crossed mimicking him.

"No we wouldn't" He got dangerously close to her face and she began to blush. He didn't intend anything by getting this close but Akizu did. She kissed him. She pulled away before he even realized what happened.

"Thanks for stopping the bleeding" She gave him a glance before she continued to cook him dinner.

Akizu had made dinner for everybody and they ate peacefully at the table. At least until someone had to break the tranquility.

"So you guys sleep together yet?" Akizu looked at the man that she wasn't supposed to bow to.

"Every night" Akizu said happily with a big bright smile, while Gaara just looked at the two like they were crazy.

"Go little bro!" He made a touchdown motion.

"You guys are quiet" Temari got up and out of the uncomfortable situation. Leaving Kankuro alone.

"What the hell just happened?" He sat there like an idiot.

--

**Short chapter? Yeah...There's really not much written after this, but i'll put it up in like a month. =]**


	13. L O V E

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 13 : L O V E**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_So you guys sleep together yet?" Akizu looked at the man that she wasn't supposed to bow to. _

"_Every night" Akizu said happily with a big bright smile, while Gaara just looked at the two like they were crazy._

"_Go little bro!" He made a touchdown motion._

"_You guys are quiet" Temari got up and out of the uncomfortable situation. Leaving Kankuro alone._

"_What the hell just happened?" He sat there like an idiot._

---

"Why did they ask if we slept together" He said very seriously looking down at Akizu who was laying on the floor with Kiroro.

"You don't know anything do you?" She began to laugh but stopped when he sat next to her. Just staring…

'guess he wants an explanation'

"We were talking about um…" She couldn't find the word. He made her uncomfortable with that creepy stare.

"Mating! Yeaahhh!" She clapped her hands together while her legs began to swing back and forth.

"Why did you say that…" His arms crossed with a little pout.

"It'll keep them away" She said while listening to footsteps coming closer.

While looking towards the door she ordered him "Take off your shirt. If they knock on the door just answer it and say your busy"

"Clever" He did it without a second thought.

He had a slight blush on his face from the pictures in his head and went to put his shirt back on.

"No no no" Akizu took the shirt away and he glared at her.

"Keep it off…Please" She added the please when he began to tower over her.

"Let's make it fair" he pulled down the straps of her dress and began to take it off with a grin on his face.

"Psht. I'll do it for you" She took off her dress and sat there in her bra and shorts.

He sat there dumbfounded. His head tilted to one side just staring at her.

"What? We should be comfortable with each other" She crawled over to him and got in his face.

"Right?" Her eyes went from his beautiful eyes to his lips and back. He kissed her. Quick and shy; just a peck.

"Were even" He got up and went to his desk to finish work while it was her turn to sit there dumbfounded.

"I'll get you sobaku" Akizu yelled before scurrying into bed.

-

Akizu woke up the next morning around the normal time she usually would. It was warm. Why did her skin feel warm?

"Uhhn…" She opened her eyes a little…

"What…the hell" She was in his arms in the shorts and bra she fell asleep in the night before.

'I think he's sleeping…' She looked up at his face for a second and those beautiful eyes opened.

"May I ask why you are invading my personal space? Couldn't wait until I woke up?" She sat up; his arm lay on her lap.

"You were crying in your sleep" He rubbed his eye and still just lie there.

"And you cuddled with meee!?" She hugged herself with her arms. "I think you like me" She layed next to him and giggled.

_My Lover_

_I shall protect through those macabre dreams._

"Why were you crying?" He put his arms around her again.

'This is way too comfy' He could feel how out of character this was, but something in him didn't mind because this was Akizu.

"I really don't know. Maybe my scar was acting up? Wait…my scar" She went and felt the 'loveless' scar on her back.

"Akizu…half of it is gone" Gaara didn't even sit up. "Why am I so drowsy?"

The 'less' part of her 'loveless' scar was gone. She could feel it; all that remained was the 'love' kanji on her back…matching Gaara's.

"Gaara…do you love me? Really" Her eyes widened as she pushed hair out of her face.

"Can't say I know what it is…" He looked the other way.

"The scar was there as a barrier. And now it's gone and matches yours. The only way for this to be able to happen is if a demon holder strong enough loved me. Admit it, you love me". She had the sweetest smile on as she walked to the other side of the bed and knelt in front of him on the floor.

"Maybe…" He gave her an innocent smile. But then looked down.

"It's okay! I love you Gaara, I really do". So this is why he was so drowsy and cuddly, his curse had been broken; he could finally sleep.

--

**Well...this is all i had written. I hope you atleast enjoyed it, I know what will happen next and eventually one day this year i'll finish if anyone liked it this far. Review, should i bother continue? Till then Thanks to all who reviewed :] ~AkizuMiko**


	14. Bliss

My Master, My Lover, My Soul Mate

**Chapter 14 : Bliss**

**by Akizu Miko**

**I don't own any characters except for Akizu.**

**--**

"_What…the hell" She was in his arms in the shorts and bra she fell asleep in the night before. _

'_I think he's sleeping…' She looked up at his face for a second and those beautiful eyes opened._

"_May I ask why you are invading my personal space? Couldn't wait until I woke up?" She sat up; his arm lay on her lap._

"_You were crying in your sleep" He rubbed his eye and still just lie there._

"_And you cuddled with meee!?" She hugged herself with her arms. "I think you like me" She layed next to him and giggled._

_My Lover_

_I shall protect through those macabre dreams._

"_Why were you crying?" He put his arms around her again. _

'_This is way too comfy' He could feel how out of character this was, but something in him didn't mind because this was Akizu. _

"_I really don't know. Maybe my scar was acting up? Wait…my scar" She went and felt the 'loveless' scar on her back. _

"_Akizu…half of it is gone" Gaara didn't even sit up. "Why am I so drowsy?"_

_The 'less' part of her 'loveless' scar was gone. She could feel it; all that remained was the 'love' kanji on her back…matching Gaara's._

"_Gaara…do you love me? Really" Her eyes widened as she pushed hair out of her face._

"_Can't say I know what it is…" He looked the other way._

"_The scar was there as a barrier. And now it's gone and matches yours. The only way for this to be able to happen is if a demon holder strong enough to overpower it loved me. Admit it, you love me". She had the sweetest smile on as she walked to the other side of the bed and knelt in front of him on the floor._

"_Maybe…" He gave her an innocent smile. But then looked down._

"_It's okay! I love you Gaara, I really do". So this is why he was so drowsy and cuddly, his curse had been broken; he could sleep now._

---

It has been about a year since Gaara's curse has been lifted and half of Akizu's scar disappeared.

"I don't think now's the time to be doing this _Gaara-sama_" Akizu said from the kitchen. He had just gotten home from a hard day at work only to have to walk home in the rain.

"What happened to the obedient mistress that was given to me?" He came from behind her soaking wet from the heavy rain.

"She fell in love and tamed a supposed untamable boy" She turned around and looked up at him.

"And I don't think she'll be happy when she sees the mess you've made" She said looking at the trail of water that was dripping from his clothes. She pushed him away.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to clean the floor" She went to get out a mop.

"I was going to make it up to you, but apparently now's not the time" He didn't care about the mess he made for her.

"How were you planning on doing that?" She look slightly interested while she mopped. He still stood there while she left the room and came back with a towel.

She placed the towel on his head, his hair clung to his face as it dripped. She gave him a small sweet kiss, he wanted more but she turned around.

"You're mean" He said emotionless.

"Go get dry and changed and I'll be nice" She continued cooking as she was before he came. He left the room and went upstairs.

She got dinner on the table and was about to go and fetch him when the loudest thunder echoed through the house. Lightening struck in the near distance lighting up the dark sky.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!' Akizu held her ears sitting on the stairs. Just as she was going to get up a giant crack of thunder and lightening hit so close the house shook and with it came a presence around her. Akizu screamed so loud but she didn't cry.

"Akizu" Arms wrapped around her as she sat on the stairs.

"I…I'm not crying!" She looked up at him while he picked her up and brought her to the table.

"…Not yet atleast" He said sarcastically while sitting down beside her at the table to eat. They were always sarcastic with each other to the point where others would find it mean. It's just how they communicated.

She pouted while eating and then cleared the table. Gaara got up and put his plate away.

"I'm leaving~. Okay?" Gaara said teasing her.

"Fine, I don't mind" She continued washing the dishes. The house lit up like it was day time for a few seconds and Akizu bolted out of the kitchen. She knocked into Gaara making him fall to the floor with her sitting on his back. Then came the thunder that followed.

"Gaara! Save me!" She bounced up and down while he turned over.

He looked mad.

"…I figured your sand would have broken the fall…" She kissed his nose that probably hurt really bad.

"It doesn't want to protect me from you…sadly" He sat up and put his arms around her.

"…same way that your body is on fire right now and I don't feel it" One of his hands lightly traced the 'love' kanji under her shirt. His face was close to hers; too close.

"Gaa…ra" Was all Akizu could mutter; her voice was lost. His eyes bore into her soul while she melted under his touch. She felt an incredible heat surge through her body.

"Let's go upstairs…'stay up' through the storm, hm?" He had a smirk on like none she had ever seen.

She giggled to herself. "I'm still not too sure _Gaara-sama_" She caressed his face and then closed her eyes.

-

The past…was the past, right? It was an accident, of course Naruto would never do that on his own will. Those memories are something that only her and Naruto knew of, but would soon be unlocked.

-----

**Well here I am after like what? Five months. I love all you reviewers that have been with me since the beggining! Sorry guys! I started this in 10th grade thinking it would be a cute little story; but here i am a senior still writing it. Anyone still reading or even care? lol Do you want it to continue? If so, i promiss another chapter by December! Till then ~Akizu Miko.**


End file.
